My Little Charmed One
by branloaf
Summary: Reuploaded! During the aftermath of the truth spell, Prue finds out something that will change her life forever; she's pregnant with Andy's child.


**A/N: This has been reuploaded as I have combined the first and second chapters to lengthen it more. The first half was therefore already posted when the story was first uploaded while the second half is what I previously planned to be chapter two. Hope you enjoy this being longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01  
Late 1998**

Prue sat on her bed, trying to process the evening's events. She had her answer, but it was definitely not the one she wanted. How could she be with Andy when he couldn't accept that she was a witch? She laid down, closing her eyes to try and hide the tears that were going to fall. They slowly rolled down her cheeks, and she made no effort to hide them. Piper and Phoebe were still at Quake, and despite what she had said to them, they knew it'd be hard on Prue, leaving it unlikely for them to talk to her tonight if they got back early.

Prue crawled into a ball and laid there in silence, the only sounds in the room being her sobs. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, never moving from her position.

She woke a little earlier than usual the following morning. As soon as she came to consciousness and opened her eyes, she was met with nausea. Taking a deep breath, Prue slowly got up off the crumpled bed, still made from the day before, and shuffled her way towards the bathroom, one hand resting over her stomach. She looked at her pale face reflected in the mirror before she threw off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

After a short shower, Prue wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to her room. She sat on her bed, not having the effort to change. Using her telekinesis, she grabbed a plain singlet and a pair of sweatpants, deciding to get ready for work later.

Prue slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked over its contents. Unimpressed, she turned around and started opening cupboards, hoping to find something she thought her stomach would agree with.

After a pointless search, Prue gave up and headed back up to her bedroom, not quite sure of what exactly she was going to do once she got there. As she began her ascent up the staircase, she met Piper on her way down.

Piper paused, her face lined with worry, "Prue, are you okay? You don't look very well."

Prue shook her head, "No, I don't feel very well either. I was on my way back to bed," she said.

Piper gently held her hand against Prue's forehead, "I don't think you have a temperature, but that's a good idea, you go and rest. I'll call Buckland's and tell them you won't be in today."

"Thanks." Prue's voice was even quieter. She continued her journey to her room, Piper watching her until she was out of sight.

Prue had just made it to the top of the stairs when she made a sudden dash for the bathroom, cutting off Phoebe, who was on her way to shower. "Thanks," the younger sister yelled at the door before turning and going downstairs.

"What's wrong with Prue?" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen.

Piper looked up from the coffee she was pouring herself, "She's not feeling well. Hey, can you call Buckland's and tell them she won't be in today?"

"Yeah, sure," Phoebe turned around and picked up the phone to dial Buckland's.

Once she had finished the phone call, Phoebe put the phone down and turned around to Piper, "I hope she'll be okay, things have been so hard on her lately, you know, with Andy and everything."

Piper nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I agree. I just want her to be happy." She glanced over at the clock, "uh, I have to go. Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?"

"Nope, I'll be here today, unless I go grocery shopping." Phoebe began pouring herself some cereal.

"Okay then. Call me and let me know how Prue's doing. See you later!" She called as she walked away.

"Will do."

Phoebe sat there in silence, eating her cereal. Just as she finished, Prue came into the kitchen, headed straight for the fridge. She opened it, grabbed a water bottle and took a mouthful.

"Oh, honey, are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Phoebe wrapped her arm around Prue's shoulders.

"No, I'm feeling a little better now, I think I just need something to eat."

"Okay, well, you go and sit down, and I'll bring you something." She ran her hand over Prue's dark hair and took her arm off her shoulders before opening the fridge to look for ingredients.

"You don't have to overdo it, Pheebs, I'm sure a sandwich will do me fine." Prue turned and went to sit in the conservatory. A few minutes later, Phoebe followed her with a sandwich.

Prue examined its contents before taking a bite, "Thank you."

"I called Buckland's, you don't have to go in today." Phoebe told Prue once she had finished eating.

"I'm surprised they let me have the day off, considering how much I have to leave because of demon hunting already."

"Well, the important thing is that you do, so just rest. You sure you're feeling better now?" Phoebe questioned.

Prue nodded, "I could feel better, but I'm not as bad as I was half an hour ago. It was just something I woke up with. It was weird."

"Okay, well I'm going to take that shower I wanted but didn't get to have because _someone_ cut me off on the way to bathroom. Tell if you need anything."

"I'll be right, you go and shower," Prue told Phoebe, leaving her sitting there by herself thinking about all the work she'd be missing out on. She hated missing work.

* * *

For the next few days that followed, Prue had experienced similar feelings each morning when she woke up, however they never really seemed to grow worse, and were more of a sensation in the background rather than something that stopped her from doing anything. Despite the protests of her sisters, Prue dealt with it and continued to go into Buckland's, insisting that they can't afford to have her missing work and, to pacify them, that if it gets too bad, she'll come home. Of course, she never did.

Prue sat on her bed one evening, ready for sleep, but too wide awake to actually go to bed. Piper and Phoebe had gone to Quake like usual, however Prue had stayed at the Manor, not having the effort to go out after yet another day of uncomfortable queasiness.

She had her eyes focused on her hairbrush, sitting in front of her on the bed. She had been trying to use her telekinesis on the brush, hoping for it to hover. She had realised that day at work that her powers weren't working properly when she tried to move something across her desk but instead it just toppled over. This time, she was getting a similar result. The brush would move and start to levitate at one end before dropping back onto the bed.

Prue could feel herself getting both frustrated and anxious. She knew that she was capable of moving such a small object; she'd thrown warlocks into walls, what was one little hair brush? So if it was so simple, why couldn't she do it? Panic twisted in her stomach. What would she do if a demon attacked? Piper and Phoebe would find out something was wrong with her power and then they might end up getting hurt. Prue knew she couldn't let that happen.

She tried to move the brush again. It wobbled. Prue cried out in anger and the brush suddenly shot out towards the wall, slamming into it. Relief flooded Prue; at least her power sort of worked when she was angry enough to trigger it. Her relief was short-lived, however, as dizziness overtook her and she fell back onto her bed, waiting for it to end. She stared at the ceiling, confused. She never got dizzy after using her power. Was it all connected to what had been happening recently? Prue had no clue. But she did know one thing for sure; something was wrong.

* * *

Prue sat at her desk at Buckland's, a bunch of papers in front of her, pen resting in her hand, however, she couldn't focus on what she was trying to do.

Generally when Prue faced some sort of a personal issue, she would distract herself by spending most of her time at work, where she was able to get her mind off of things and de-stress a little. Unfortunately for her, it hadn't been working as much lately.

That morning, when Prue had arrived at Buckland's, she had made the decision to book a doctor's appointment once she got to her office. After she had her confirmed appointment for two o'clock the following day, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Aside from the general worries of _what is wrong with me_ there was also the problem of whatever it was affecting her powers. That led to another concern; is she risking exposure of magic? Prue and her sisters didn't know for sure, as they've only been witches for a couple of months, and they were scared to risk it. Prue, however, had decided to take that risk - she wanted to fix her power as soon as possible, before the next demon attacks, to make sure she can protect Piper and Phoebe.

She glanced up at the clock; 2:50. She had a meeting at three, and despite her work ethic, was struggling to find the motivation to go. Prue sighed and stood up, hoping a meeting would prevent her mind from wandering.

It did. She returned to her office an hour later, her mind focused on the next auction, letting her work without distractions until she was, as usual, the last person to leave.

The following morning, Prue sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Piper walked in and began to pour herself some coffee, "hey, Prue, how are you feeling today?"

"The same."

Piper sighed, "Prue, this isn't good, you need to see a doctor."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Prue turned to a new page.

"I will worry, you're my sister. Please tell me you'll see a doctor."

Prue glanced up at Piper, "I have an appointment today."

"Good."

Prue soon after left for work where she was able to not worry about her appointment until she looked at the clock and saw that she would have to leave soon.

She arrived ten minutes early and was called in shortly after. A chubby middle-aged man with balding grey hair and rectangular glasses introduced himself. His welcoming appearance helped to calm Prue's nerves.

After Prue explained what was going on and he asked her a few questions, he thought about it for a few moments before providing a possible explanation.

"It could possibly be an issue with an organ like your liver, but it seems unlikely. Have you been sexually active in the last few months?"

She hesitated, "Yes. Why? Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"It's a possibility, Miss Halliwell. Although, we won't know anything for sure until after some blood tests. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Prue wordlessly had some blood taken and left, the doctor promising to call her as soon as possible.

She drove back to work, not being able to focus on anything thanks to the new revelation. When she thought about it, it made sense, and she couldn't understand how she hadn't come to that conclusion before.

But she didn't want it to be true. She had just split up with Andy because he couldn't accept that she was a witch, and now she could be pregnant with one. What was she supposed to tell him?

Prue looked at the photo of her and Andy that was still sitting on her desk. A swarm of emotions built up in her chest. Trying to suppress them, she resumed what she had been doing before she left.

Eventually finishing time rolled around and Prue hung around a little longer before heading home.

She walked inside to find Piper sitting in the living room, sorting through some papers sitting on her lap and the coffee table. She glanced over at Prue's entrance, "Hey, how was your appointment?"

"I don't know," Prue sighed, dumping her belongings and heading over to sit next to her sister, "They took blood; I'll find out the results in a few days."

Piper tapped a stack of papers on the table, neatening the stack, "well, that's better than nothing, isn't it? Do they have any idea what it might be?"

For a moment, Prue considered telling Piper the truth. She immediately crushed the idea. She didn't want to look vulnerable, she'd tell Piper only if she was certain.

"No, they didn't know." Changing the subject, Prue asked, "what's that?"

"Just paperwork from Quake."

"Oh." An awkward silence enveloped the two. Prue stood up and headed to the kitchen, "I need something to eat." She found a container with some leftovers and sat down to eat it, staring off at nothing in particular. Her eyes focused on the fruit bowl at the centre of the table, and she squinted her eyes, hoping to move a piece of fruit. One wobbled and fell out of the bowl, rolling onto the floor. It wasn't what she planned to happen. If she was pregnant, does that mean she'd have no powers for months?

The following afternoon, Prue got the answer to one of her questions. She sat at her desk, focused on her work, when the phone on her desk began to ring, pulling her back to reality.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Good afternoon Miss Halliwell," the voice on the other end of the line replied. "It's Dr Parson. I'm following up with the results from your appointment yesterday."

Prue filled with dread, "yes?"

"Well, Miss Halliwell, you're pregnant. Everything you're experiencing is perfectly normal, you have nothing to worry about. Congratulations."

Prue froze. No. She stopped listening after the word pregnant. No. Her and Andy only spent one night together. One great night, but just one, and they agreed to take it slow afterwards. This couldn't be happening. She could feel herself becoming nauseated again.

"Miss Halliwell?" The voice asked after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure?" Prue choked out.

"Yes, I'm certain. Congratulations."

Prue didn't know what to say. She was barely managing being a witch, working full time, and dealing with her almost non-existent love life, and now she had one more thing to deal with. She wanted this phone call to end, and she wanted to get away and try to process this all. "Thank you." She said and promptly hung up the phone. She'll book another appointment and deal with that later.

Prue looked up at the clock. She didn't finish for another hour and a half, but she was desperate to leave. She needed to talk to Piper, or even Phoebe.

No. She didn't. This was her own problem, she decided. She didn't need to bother her sisters with it.

 _But what about my power?_

She ignored that thought and focused on getting through the rest of the day.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and eventually Prue was packing her things and preparing to head home. She could barely concentrate on the road on the drive back, her mind whirling with different thoughts.

 _Pregnant_. Surely, that would explain why her power has been so wonky? It's probably just all the hormones, right? Or what if, since this baby would presumably be a witch too, its magic is interfering with her own? Magic… what would she tell Andy? If she told him about this baby then she'd have to tell him about her powers too, and that isn't such a good idea, considering what happened with the truth spell. And if this baby _is_ magical, how is she supposed to manage that? A _baby_ with powers? Or would it not have any? After all, Prue and her sisters didn't know about their powers until a few months ago… There's still so much she doesn't know about herself, now is _not_ the time to throw a possibly magical baby into the mix.

"Hey, Prue." Phoebe greeted as she came down the stairs on her way to the kitchen.

Prue came back to reality, out of her thoughts. "Hey." Her voice was tired, and Phoebe stopped, knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-" She was interrupted by Piper coming out of the kitchen, who, just like Phoebe, immediately sensed something was going on.

"Are you okay, Prue?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… tired." She walked past both of them and headed upstairs, ignoring their concerned looks.

"You don't believe that do you?" Phoebe asked Piper once Prue was out of earshot.

"Not for a second." Piper paused for a moment. "Do you think she heard back from the doctor?"

Phoebe grimaced, "maybe she's just moody about Andy?"

Despite the two of them bursting to interrogate Prue about what was going on, they decided to leave it for the night, knowing that Prue was unlikely to budge on what she was hiding, if anything.

The following morning, Prue sat at the kitchen table reading the paper when Piper walked in.

"Morning." They both greeted each other.

"Have you heard from your doctor yet?" Piper asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Prue froze. "No." She said, resuming her reading.

"Really?" Piper said. "Surely they would have called by now?"

"Morning!" Phoebe called as she walked in, headed to the cupboard holding the cereal. Having the same idea as Piper, she asked, "hey, Prue, have you heard from the doctor yet."

"Okay, what is the problem with you two?"

"We…" the two younger sisters exchanged glances. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well don't worry about it!" Prue snapped, standing up. "I'm fine."

Prue stormed out of the kitchen, Piper and Phoebe hurrying after her.

"Prue, what's the matter?" Piper called.

"Prue!"

She stopped. _Maybe I should just tell them?_ Turning around, she sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

Her sisters' eyes widened, "Andy?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded.

"Well… have you told him?" Piper asked.

"No." Panic rose within Prue. "And you can't either."

Piper and Phoebe opened their mouths to argue but Prue cut them off.

"If he couldn't accept that I was a witch, how can he accept that his child might be one too?"

"Then what will you tell him?" Piper said.

"I don't know…" Prue's voice broke as she spoke.

Piper and Phoebe stepped forward, pulling Prue into their arms. The three hugged tightly.

Piper stroked her older sister's hair gently. "Everything will be okay, Prue."


End file.
